wikipestefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Leandra
Leandra es una niña que tiene que salir adelante en la caótica Sevilla del siglo XVI haciéndose cargo de su hermano menor Fernando. Encuentra en Valerio su principal apoyo. Descripción del personaje Leandra es una niña que tiene que salir adelante en la caótica Sevilla del siglo XVI haciéndose cargo de su hermano menor Fernando. Encuentra en Valerio su principal apoyo. Contexto del personaje Leandra, al cargo de su hermano, es un claro ejemplo de la dureza de los tiempos para la infancia. En esta época se considera que los niños son capaces de adoptar la misma conducta de los adultos en la sociedad, como se puede ver en Leandra. Trabajando desde pequeña, no duda en recurrir a cualquier opción para ganarse la vida, como la mendicidad o la prostitución. Leandra es un reflejo de la crítica situación de los niños en una ciudad caótica como lo era la Sevilla de la época, donde se establece un debate entre los aristócratas, teólogos y filósofos sobre los derechos universales de los niños. Se construyen hospicios y se empieza a fomentar la creación de una escuela pública a la que acudan todos los niños. Sin embargo, existe una opinión pública que ve al niño como una propiedad o un recurso económico. De hecho, entre las familias campesinas del siglo XVI en Europa, los niños de 6 a 7 años suelen trabajar en los quehaceres del hogar y desde los 9 o 10 años servir a otras familias acomodadas. Pero muchos terminaban como mendigos. Éstos eran tan numerosos en la Sevilla de finales del siglo XVI que Felipe II decide regular el ejercicio de la mendicidad. Establece así un reconocimiento general que otorga el derecho de solicitar limosna, comprobando sus enfermedades y minusvalías. Desarrollo del personaje Al principio de la serie, Leandra vive con su hermano pequeño Fernando y su padre. Pero este muere por la peste, por lo que a la situación de penuria de la familia se le une la necesidad de la chica de cuidar de su hermano. Decide trabajar como prostituta y, tras presentarse al padre de la Mancebía, consigue el trabajo. Cuando le lleva comida a su hermano comienza a toser y se da cuenta de que ha contraído la peste. Le pide a Fernando que vaya al hospicio en el caso de que ella no regrese del hospital. Allí no pueden atenderla, ya que hay demasiados pacientes. Entonces le pide ayuda a Valerio quien la lleva con el médico Monardes que intenta curarla. (Bitte übersetzt den Text vom Deutschen ins Spanische. Danke. Please translate this from German to Spanish. Thank you. Gracias.) Leandra wacht einmal auf, nachdem sie kein Fieber mehr hat, und sagt zu Valerio "Du siehst aus wie ein Adliger.", da er einen Halskragen trägt. Sie bittet ihn, aus ihrem Holzkästchen die Brosche zu holen. Valerio, der ihr die Brosche geschenkt hat, wundert sich, dass sie diese nicht verkauft hat. Er steckt diese ihr, auf ihre Bitte hin, an ihr Hemd an. Stunden später kommt Monardes mit der in ein Tuch eingewickelten Brosche auf Valerio und Mateo, die gerade Ledesma enttarnt haben, zu, und sagt Valerio, dass er geglaubt habe, Leandra heilen zu können, sie jedoch gestorben ist, und gibt ihm die Brosche. Valerio ist am Boden zerstört. Am Abend begräbt er sie eigenhändig, eingewickelt in ein Leinentuch, an ihrem Treffpunkt, einer kleinen Grasinsel. Nachdem er Leandra begraben hat, spricht er ein Gebet. (El Hijo) Categoría:Personajes